1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive train, in particular to a drive train for a robotic pan and tilt head for supporting a professional video camera such as a television camera or the like.
2. Problem to be Solved
It is known that there is a problem of quietly operating a drive train for a pan and tilt head at high speed. Known drive trains use gear drives, or toothed belt drives, for driving a load with high torque requirements. The meshing of teeth from each gear drive or toothed belt drive component at high speed produces an unacceptable amount of noise, which would be unintentionally picked up by the audio equipment of the supported camera whilst filming.
The invention seeks to provide a remedy/solution for these problems.